Demon Inside
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Neku, an orphaned human, comes across Joshua, a demon. Neku learns that Josh is a demon. The ginger is raised by the silverette, but gains feelings for the demon. Joshua feels the same about Neku, but can't be with him because of his demon side. He doesn't want to hurt Neku, yet Neku starts to tap into a deep force within him. What is this force? Yaoi, Mpreg, Joshua/Neku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Awesome, I came up with this story the other night while trying to sleep. I hope you guys like this Joshua/Neku fic! I personally think it's a nice change from angelic Joshua. By the way, this is all from Neku's POV. And this starts off from when he's only 8 years old. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 1

I wandered through the smoky park, my headphones hanging loosely around my neck as I tried to find anything familiar. I couldn't remember much, except that I was told by someone before I woke up to stay alive and safe. I had woken up about an hour ago, not knowing where I was and how I got there. I didn't remember anything except my name. My name is Neku Sakuraba, and I'm lost. Only eight years old, and I felt scared for my life.

Tears started to form in the corners of my blue eyes, and I finally sank to my knees, the panic starting to set in. I was honestly fearful that I was gonna die, if the noises that were sounding around me were any hint. They were growls, snarls, screeches, screams, etc.

As the silence around me broke when I sobbed, I clenched my eyes shut tight, crying hard. Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps approaching, and I froze, terrified. My body trembled out of pure fear as the steps stopped behind me, and I stiffened. I felt a small touch on my cheek, making me flinch violently, not expecting the gentle caress.

"Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you," a voice said, and I whimpered softly. "Come on, open your eyes. I'm not going to harm you." Cautiously, I obeyed, peeking one eye open to look at the person who was behind me. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see a boy, who looked at least eight years older than me, standing over me. He had silver hair that fell in slight curls around his face, and his violet eyes studied me curiously.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered.

"My name is Joshua," he said. "What's a human like you doing here?"

"Human? But aren't you human, too?" I asked, relaxing a tiny bit. Joshua giggled.

"No, I'm a demon," he told me. He suddenly flared his black, leathery wings slightly, and I gasped, beginning to tremble again.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I whimpered.

"No, demons don't kill unless instinct kicks in, we're hunting, or we need to. None of which are active right now," the silverette answered. "Why would you think I would kill you?"

"I…don't know, to be honest," I mumbled. Joshua raised a brow at me.

"Really now?" he stated. "Well, anyway, I told you my name, what's yours?"

"Neku," I whispered, still nervous, but starting to relax. "Neku Sakuraba."

"Right. Nice to meet you, Neku," he said to me. "Now, let's get you back to my home, and we'll get this ash and smoky cleaned off from you."

"Um…okay," I murmured, and allowed Joshua to help me up, but I was shocked when he picked me up, bridal-style, and carried me to his home.

"Neku?" Joshua said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you by yourself back there?"

"I really don't know. I woke up alone, and I remember a voice in my head telling me to stay alive and safe," I admitted. "Otherwise I don't remember anything except my name…"

"Really? Never seen that one before," Joshua murmured to himself. "Well, you'll live with me from now on. I'll keep you alive and safe."

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"No worries, Nekky," he giggled. I blushed at the nickname, but didn't protest out of fear that he could still kill me. Joshua carried to his home, a small house near a forest. Joshua opened the door once we were there, and went inside, taking his shoes off once we were through the front door.

"Hey, Joshua?" I said, looking at the silverette as he took my own shoes off.

"What's up, Neku?" Joshua responded.

"Why were you at that park, anyway?" I asked. The silverette suddenly stiffened, and I shook my head. "Never mind…"

"No, no, it's okay," he assured me. "I was part of a group of demons that had to take out another village of demons that had threatened our lives. How you ended up there, though, I don't know."

"Neither do I…" I muttered, turning my head away slightly.

"Sorry, Neku…" Joshua apologized. "Look, I'll help you to try and regain your memory, but only once you're older. If we try and do it now, who knows what could happen."

"…All right…" I mumbled, my eyelids starting to droop closed. I yawned as the silverette giggled again.

"Okay, let's get you settled in bed," Joshua told me with a small smirk. "You're exhausted, so you need to sleep. You can sleep in my bed for now. I'll join you later."

"Mkay," I sighed, and he carried me to his room, where he placed me onto his bed. Josh covered me with a blanket before leaving. Shortly afterwards, he crawled into the bed with me as I fell asleep. As I slept, though, I dreamed.

In my dream, I was older, about 16 years old, and I stood on the edge of a ridge where everything burned below. Yet I was eerily calm in the dream. I had large, black, leathery wings like Joshua's, and flames covered my hands. When something made a sudden noise behind me, I whipped around, an animalistic snarl rising from my throat. My wings flared wide, and I glared at whatever it was. But my body immediately relaxed when I saw it was Joshua, and I calmed myself. Then the dream ended.

I woke with a slight start, somehow managing to not wake Joshua. It was so odd, I thought to myself, but I just dismissed it. I just shrugged it off and fell back to sleep, curling into Josh's chest. It worked out, seeing as he faced me while he lay on his side next to me.

X*X(8 Years Later)X*X

I was now sixteen, and I had been living with Joshua since he had found me eight years ago. I had grown, and was now about the same height as him. I had grown into a quiet teenager, introverted to everyone but Joshua, but I still kept some things from him. Like that dream I had had my first night here. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Joshua, and I confided everything to him.

Another thing I had kept from him was that I liked him. As more than a friend, mind you. I had fallen in love with the demon, but I didn't think he would return my feelings. After all, I'm just a human, and he's a powerful demon…

Speaking of his power, I had witnessed his great power back when I was starting to live with him. The other demons in his group, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Sanae Hanekoma, who I called Mr. H, had been pretty angry when they saw me outside of his home, just sitting against a tree. They tried to attack me, but Joshua was quick to stop them. He had heard my screams and cries for help, and swiftly defended me.

Joshua had attacked the four, fending them off, and snarling at them like an animal. He had yelled at them about how they shouldn't dare to attack me, seeing as their leader had saved me, and had decided to keep me alive. I had realized then that the silverette was the leader of these demons. He apologized to me later about the display, but I forgave him easily because he had protected me and I knew I would be safe with Joshua.

He kept me safe all these years like he had promised, and I had fallen for him. I was having a harder time pretending I was okay with each passing day. It was tough, though. I didn't like having to hide my emotions from him. Hopefully I would be able to find it in me to tell him soon…

A/N: What do you guys think? Do you like the fic? I certainly hope so! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Will Neku confess to Joshua? And if he does, will Joshua return his feelings? We'll find out… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 2

"Neku?" Joshua's voice called out from below the tree I was sitting in that evening. "Neku, come on down!"

"Comin', Josh!" I yelled back, and quickly climbed down the tree's trunk. "Heya Josh, what's up?" I asked when I landed in front of him after jumping down the last few feet.

"It's time for dinner, 'kay?" he said, and started to head back to the house. I shrugged and followed him inside. As soon as the door shut, though, my nerves kicked in again. I was nervous because I didn't have a quick escape route in case I slipped up and Joshua learned of my attraction to him. Joshua seemed to sense my anxiety, though, because he said, "Neku, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied softly. I could tell the silverette wanted to press things, but I was relieved when he didn't. Instead, he went into the kitchen, where he finished getting dinner ready. Once we sat down, he spoke up.

"Neku?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting really strangely around me lately," Joshua pointed out worriedly. I stiffened, suddenly fearful of him discovering my secret. "I can tell you've been avoiding me, and when you're around me, you're really anxious. Did I do something?" I was quick to think of something to say.

"No, you didn't," I told him. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm just trying to get alone time, is all."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Neku, I know something's on your mind. Don't lie to me," Josh growled. I immediately felt scared of what would happen, and my body tensed up in response. The silverette's eyes narrowed at me, and I realized there was absolutely no way out of this.

"…I…I'm…in love with you…Joshua…" I breathed, and his eyes widened in response. It was silent for a long time, and tears started to form in my eyes. Joshua stood quickly and came to my side, looking upset. He hugged me tightly to him, but still didn't say anything. I started to cry hard now, the sobs wracking my body, but still, Josh said nothing. Finally, after what felt like hours, he spoke.

"Neku, I love you, too. But we can't be together," he told me. "I'm a demon, you're a human, and I don't want to hurt you." My eyes snapped open wide at that, and I swiftly got up and ran out of the house, running into the forest.

"NEKU! NEKU, _WAIT_!" Joshua's voice rang out after me, but I didn't listen to him. I completely ignored him, continuing to run through the forest with speed I didn't realize I had. I was running far too quickly for a human. I finally ran through a creek and followed the flow of water about eight yards until I climbed out and took off through the brush again. I finally climbed up a tree, feeling nothing but hurt and anger towards Joshua.

I hid my face behind my fringe, the tears starting to flow again. I couldn't help it; I resented Joshua for pushing it, and even more so for not trying to show me that he loved me back. He seemed to think that just because we're a little different, him being a demon and me being a human, that we can't love each other. It doesn't matter what we are, it's who we love!

I kept repeating that to myself in my mind like a mantra until I heard the snap of a twig. My head snapped up, and a quiet growl rose in my chest. My eyes flicked about, trying to find the source, but then I saw that it was Rhyme. She was the most accepting of the four that followed Joshua, and had accepted me into the group easily, as compared to her brother and Shiki. Mr. H was also easily accepting, but not as much as Rhyme.

The small blonde noticed me and almost called out for the others before I raised a finger to my lips. I motioned for her to come up and join me, so she did.

"Neku? Are you okay?" she asked quietly once she was up on the branch with me.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled. "Didn't Joshua tell you?"

"No, he didn't. He just told us you had run off, and to find you," she answered.

"I confessed to him that I love him, and he told me he loves me, too, but we can't be together because he's a demon and I'm a human, so he doesn't want to hurt me," I whispered. The small blonde demon's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew you had feelings for him, and vice versa, but I didn't think he would say that," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, Neku…"

"Don't be. He doesn't really care, obviously," I muttered. Rhyme shook her head.

"I don't think that's true," she argued. "He was really panicked when he summoned us and told us to look for you."

"Still…"

"I can see that you just want to be left alone, so I won't call the others. I'll leave you be, Neku, but please don't be a stranger," she pleaded.

"I won't," I promised. She nodded in approval before jumping down and running off. As soon as she was gone, I shivered; it was getting cold, and I needed to find someplace warm to sleep tonight.

I waited for a few minutes until I was sure the others had left, and then climbed down to find a sleeping place. Eventually, I found a cave that was shielded from the night wind, and I crawled inside, immediately feeling warmth. Suddenly, there was a loud growl from the depths of the cave, and then my mind went blank.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up, I was lying on my side on the cave floor, and there was a dead mountain lion off to the side. Blood was streaked on the rock walls, and I had stinging cuts and scratches and some blood smeared on my arms. I suddenly realized that I had somehow killed that mountain lion, and I gasped upon the realization. I straightened up quickly and pressed my back against the cave wall, but stiffened when I felt something unfamiliar on my back. I slowly looked behind me.

On my back and connected to my shoulder blades were wings. They were black, leathery ones, similar to Joshua's, but slightly smaller. My eyes widened in shock when I realized what this signified. I'm a demon.

How the hell did this happen? I thought, for eight years, that I was born a human, and had always believed such. That obviously wasn't the case anymore, but still! I didn't remember my past before Joshua found me, and I wasn't sure if I had ever wanted to know it, but now I was dying to know.

Out of nowhere, a pang of hunger hit me, and I decided to find something to eat. The mountain lion smelled really good, but could I eat it raw? Just as that thought came to me, I felt sudden warmth around my hands and a glow came from them. I looked down and raised my hands up to find that my hands had summoned fire to them. Using the fire, I cooked the mountain lion's body and began to eat.

Upon finishing, I curled up, feeling completely warm and comforted by my new self. I still disliked Joshua, but I'll take care of him in due time. Patience is a virtue, after all.

A/N: Awesome, another post on this fic! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now things are gonna be intense. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning feeling stiff from sleeping on the rocky floor of the cave, and sat up carefully. My back clicked in three places as I stretched, and I groaned at the sensation. I remained sitting, though, even though my body ached, and thought about yesterday. I didn't want to go back. At least, not yet, anyway.

I wasn't even entirely certain if I wanted to go back at all. I felt torn between going back and having Joshua love me, or staying in the forest forever. I was still hurt, and I didn't want to relive the pain if I saw him again.

My indecision was cast away, however, when I heard noises from outside of the cave. I growled deep in my chest, my eyes narrowing to slits, and I could feel an animalistic side of me starting to emerge. As soon as the noises came closer, I snarled in warning, and backed away to the very depths of the cavern. I bared my teeth at whomever it was that dared to come closer, still snarling. I froze, though, when I heard them speak.

"Neku?!" It was Joshua. I flared my new wings as wide as I could with the limited space inside the cave, and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?!"

I merely snarled louder before lunging at him, flames engulfing my hands, and shooting a fireball at the silverette. I felt the animal side of my demon self becoming stronger, and claws began to form in place of my hands. Joshua swiftly dodged my attack and I shot outside on all fours, a transformation coming over me, and I felt myself turn into a powerful beast. I caught a glance of my reflection in the river water, and realized I had turned into a black dragon.

Next thing I knew, a roar sounded close to me, and then another dragon, this one larger than me and silver with black wings, shot out of the cave at me. I braced myself and anchored my feet into the ground, using my hands to catch him as he hurtled towards me. I saw the violet eyes and knew that Josh had turned into his dragon form. Snarling, I threw him into the ground and smashed my fist into his shoulder, causing him to screech in agony.

"Neku, why are you doing this?!" he demanded of me, growling as he struggled to his feet.

"You hurt me, now I'll hurt you!" I retorted while baring my fangs at him, bristling with rage. Lunging at him, I snapped my jaws down on his tail, and he howled. Joshua shot a jet of shimmering, white flames at me, causing me to release his tail in order to dodge. I raced away from him, and he rammed me, hard. As he collided with me, he grabbed and pinned me, making me unable to move. I couldn't budge an inch, and the current rage I felt increased tenfold. Joshua's eyes widened in horror as he saw something in me react to being pinned.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of power explode from me, and the silverette was blown back to smash into a boulder, where he sank to the ground, stunned. I stalked over to him, smirking with malice in my whole expression. A growl rumbled deep in my chest, and I stood over him, glaring down while continuing to smirk. Joshua watched me, confusion showing in the depths of his violet eyes, and something else I couldn't quite decipher.

"Neku…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" he whispered, hissing in pain as he shifted slightly.

"Too late, Joshua," I spat. "I just want to know one thing, though: Why would you turn me down without giving a relationship with me a chance?"

"I told you, I didn't want to harm you, and if I had tried to have a relationship with you, I would have hurt you or possibly even killed you," he breathed. "I was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, sure, and I'm still human," I retorted sarcastically, baring my fangs at him. "Just admit it: you never cared about me in the first place!"

"I did, and still do, Neku! I swear!" he insisted.

"Enough! It's over, Josh," I growled. I reverted to my human form so I could finish him off. Right before I could deliver the killing blow, however, the silverette reverted to his human form and tackled me, kissing me deeply. I froze, unable to respond, my eyes widened in complete shock. A tingling sensation ran up and down my spine, and I shivered in response.

Joshua continued to kiss me until I was finally able to kiss him back when the shock wore off. He deepened it when I kissed him back, and I could feel him smirk into it. I nipped harshly at his lips in retaliation, making him gasp. I then swept my tongue through his mouth, tasting him, and the silverette moaned into my mouth in response.

Finally, we were forced to part for air, and we pulled away from each other, breathless. Josh smiled weakly at me, his gaze soft. I gave a small smile as well, feeling suddenly exhausted, physically, emotionally, and mentally. I wavered on the spot from where I was kneeling, but Joshua caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" the silverette asked me quietly as I curled into his grip, snuggling into him.

"Yes, it does," I whispered back, closing my eyes, and felt him kiss my forehead before brushing his lips against my own.

"I'm glad," he replied softly, and I felt him stand before I fell asleep in his arms.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I came to, I was back home, in Josh and my bed that we shared, but the silverette was nowhere to be seen. Yawning, I sat up so I could go look for him, but the door opened before I could even get out of bed. Joshua was sneaking in, and hadn't yet realized that I was already awake. I coughed loudly to get his attention, making him yelp and jump, staring at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing at his expression and reaction. I winced as I laughed too hard, though, and stopped, hissing in pain. I could feel it in my back, but I didn't know why.

"Your back is hurting, isn't it?" Joshua asked softly as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" I answered, sighing in relief as he rubbed gently at my shoulder blades, around my wings.

"Because it happened to me when I was much younger, too," Josh told me. I watched him, curious, as he began to explain. "All demons are born without their wings. They typically gain them around eight years of age, but you're obviously an exception to that. I don't know why, but your inner demon didn't come out until eight years later. It's odd, but I'll ask Sanae about it. He usually knows about this stuff. He knows more details about demons than I do, but that's because he's much older than me."

"How old are you guys, anyway?" I questioned, realizing I had never asked him that.

"I'm around 200 years old, while Sanae is around 800," Josh replied. When I raised a brow at him, he shrugged. "We lose track over the years. I'm just glad I remember my general age." I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen to me, then," I murmured. Joshua grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his gaze.

"It won't, Neku, because I don't want to lose track of how long I'm with you," he whispered, and I blushed.

"So…we're together, then?" I asked quietly, still blushing.

"Of course, Nekky," he smiled, and kissed me gently on my lips. When he pulled away, his expression was loving as he gazed at me.

"Why didn't you want to give it a chance when we both thought I was still human, then?" I questioned, looking away.

"I told you, I didn't want to hurt you, and you didn't let me finish before you bolted out of the house," the silverette answered. "I was going to give us a chance, but you were too upset to let me finish, even when we were fighting."

"Can you blame me, though?" I said sadly. "I've been in love with you for three years, Josh. I didn't know how to keep it from you, and besides, to think the only person you've ever loved didn't love you back would destroy anyone. That's what happened to me." Joshua watched me as I spoke, and then hugged me when I finished.

"I'm so sorry, Neku, I really am," he whispered in my ear, nuzzling his face into my neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you, honest."

"Don't worry about it, I know now," I assured him, hugging him back. "What matters is that we're both okay and alive now, and my demon has emerged. And most importantly, we're together."

"Of course," he mumbled into my shoulder, and I sighed happily. Eventually, I curled into Joshua, resting my eyes, and then I fell asleep again. Now I was happy.

A/N: R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a lemon for you guys! I'm feeling anxious for lemons, so…yeah. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 4

I next woke up snuggled into Joshua, who was lying beside me, one of his wings wrapped over me for extra warmth. I sighed with content and cuddled closer to him, closing my eyes to go back to sleep. That is, until I felt Joshua stir. I opened my eyes again and watched as he began to wake up, and right before he opened his eyes, I kissed him fully on the lips.

He sighed into the kiss, relaxing, and then slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly at the sensation, sucking gently on his tongue, and felt more than heard him moan into my mouth. When we parted, his eyes were half-lidded, and he was watching me, panting slightly.

"That had to be the best 'good morning' I've ever received," he said softly. I blushed slightly, but nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered. I felt something poke my thigh, and realized I must have gotten the silverette hard. Blushing, I said, "I got you hard, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay," Josh assured me. He stroked my cheek with one hand, and I leaned into his touch. I blushed darker when a thought came through my mind.

"Did you want me to…?" I trailed off when he shook his head.

"No, Neku, it's fine. It'll go away on its own," he promised. "Besides, I don't want to force you into anything."

"What if I said I wanted you to take me, though?" I asked quietly. Joshua's violet eyes widened in shock. "Because I do want you, and I know you want me…" He seemed to mull it over in his head for a little bit.

"I do want you, Neku, but are you sure? There's no going back, and if I take you, you're mine forever. Are you sure you want to be with me?" he asked, seeming nervous.

"Joshua, there's no one I'd like to be with but you," I promised. "I love you, and I can't stand to think of what would happen if we couldn't be together. So, yes, I'm absolutely certain."

"All right," Josh murmured. "But if it starts to hurt, tell me to stop, okay?"

"I will if it does, but I highly doubt it will," I chuckled. Josh smiled and then kissed me deeply, sweeping his slick muscle through my mouth, tasting me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling my own dick harden as he continued to kiss me.

Joshua soon broke away from my lips and began to hungrily kiss my neck, throat, and collarbone. He nipped at my pale skin, and sucked and licked at the bitten spots to ease the slight pain there. I moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

I feverishly began to unbutton Joshua's shirt, tugging at the soft material once each button was undone. The silverette ripped the shirt off instead of neatly removing it, and kept his wings folded tightly against his back as he tugged at my own shirt. I ripped mine off as well, copying him, and kissed him heatedly again.

Joshua smirked into the kiss right before he shoved his hand into my pants, past my boxers, and began to stroke at my member. I moaned loudly, breaking away from his lips as he continued to stroke me.

He increased his pace on me for a bit, and then pulled his hand out before rolling my nipples in his fingers. I actually squeaked when he put his mouth on one, hardening it, and then switched to the other one, ensuring both nubs were pert before pulling off my pants.

I yanked at his as well, making sure he pulled off his jeans before undressing me completely. When Joshua removed his jeans, though, I blushed when I saw that he had gone commando _and_ had a larger dick than mine. He smirked at me.

"Like what you see, Nekky?" he teased, making my blush darken. I didn't answer; just let him do as he pleased. Finally, he removed my boxers, purring with satisfaction at the sight of my erect cock. "Holy shit, Neku, you're fucking hot."

I couldn't bring myself to reply, but I felt my blush spread to the back of my neck. Josh kissed me gently, coaxing me out of my shyness, and soon I was moaning louder. He then fished out a bottle of something from the bedside table drawer, and I glanced at it, realizing it was lube. Joshua slicked up three fingers and pressed one against my entrance.

"Relax, babe, or it's going to hurt," the silverette warned me, and I visibly relaxed my body, trusting the he wouldn't hurt me. Once my muscles were no longer tense, he stuck the first finger in me, making me squirm on the bed. It felt weird, but not painful, which was good.

Joshua pumped the first one in and out a few times before adding a second finger, making me shudder. He scissored me and thrust them in and out for a few minutes before slipping in the third one. I gasped; that one had hurt a bit. Josh looked at me in concern.

"You okay, Neku?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, that one just hurt a little, that's all," I stammered, and then winced as he stretched me more.

"It's okay, just keep yourself relaxed," Josh advised. I willed myself to relax, and then he removed his fingers. My eyes snapped open when I felt his hard cock press against my entrance, and he kissed me softly to soothe me from the dull burning pain that came over me as he entered me. Gritting my teeth, I hissed from the pain, making him pause. Joshua waited for a bit before pressing into me further, fully sheathing himself within me.

After a few moments of Joshua keeping still as he waited for me to adjust, I nodded to him, letting him know he could move. The silverette began to thrust slowly and carefully into me, but then I growled and dug my nails into his back and nipped at his shoulder.

"F-faster," I hissed, and Joshua smirked at me.

"With pleasure," he replied, and began to thrust much faster and harder, making me moan loudly and uncontrollably. I scratched at his back from the need to grip something, the pleasure was that great. Suddenly, he slammed into something inside of me that made my vision go white and made me see stars.

"F-fuck!" I choked out. "Joshua! Th-there! Don't stop!"

Joshua kissed me passionately, sweeping his tongue through my mouth, and then reached between us to pump my neglected member. I cried out as he did this, the passion becoming overwhelming, and eventually, I warned him of my release.

"Come for me, then, Neku," Josh purred huskily in my ear, and I screamed as I came, my cum covering our chests and stomachs. Seconds later, I felt Joshua cum inside me, his white hot seed spilling into me. He groaned as he came, and then carefully pulled out. I winced as he did, but he cautiously pulled me close to him when he was completely out, and we cuddled together in our bed.

As we lay there, he reached a hand down and wiped some of the cum off my stomach, and then licked it off of his fingers.

"You taste good, Nekky," he giggled, making me blush. He kissed me gently then, and I was able to taste some of my cum on his lips. It was sweet, but not too sweet. He was right; I do taste good.

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll be here when you wake up," Josh promised.

"Okay. Goodnight, Josh. I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight. I love you, too, Neku," he murmured to me before I fell asleep.

A/N: And there's a lemon for you guys! I needed to write one, anyway. R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And now for some more drama… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 5

"Neku. Neku, time to wake up~"

"Mmm…"

"Come on, Nekky, you've slept half the day away, and besides, the others are worried about you. They need to see that you're okay," Joshua whispered in my ear. I grumbled a bit, still tired, but opened my eyes anyway. "Good morning, Nekky," he grinned at me.

"Morning, Josh," I smiled back sleepily. He kissed me softly on my lips, waking me up immediately, and I responded eagerly.

"Looks like someone's eager for attention," Josh smirked at me when he pulled away.

"You can't blame me, though," I retorted, pouting. "Besides, your kisses are addictive."

"Good to know you won't get tired of me, then," he giggled. "All right, let's get you up and dressed. The others are waiting outside the house. They have been for a few hours."

"Sorry…" I murmured. "Did I really worry them that much?"

"It wasn't just you," he assured me. "They were worried about both of us, and when they saw how I reacted to you running off the other day, they felt bad."

"Well then, I better get out there," I shrugged.

"Get dressed first, though, silly. Unless you want them to see you naked," the silverette smirked at me. I blushed before pulling on my boxers and cargoes, and then my shoes. I looked at Josh.

"What about a shirt?" I asked. "Won't the wings make it impossible?"

"No, not really," he replied. He pulled out one of my shirts and cut slits in the back before helping me put it on. "Better?"

"Much," I nodded. Once Josh was ready, we went outside to see the others, and their heads snapped up when they heard us. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw my new wings, though, except for Mr. H. He watched me with a knowing look.

"Hey guys," I greeted, and Rhyme ran over to me, pushing past Beat, who had held out an arm to try and keep her back. She hugged me around my middle tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Neku!" she told me happily. "After what happened the other day, I was really worried about you!"

"Well, I'm fine now, and I'm a demon," I assured her.

"As we all see," Shiki said. Her own pale grey wings shifted slightly.

"Where the hell were you, yo?" Beat demanded, his dark grey wings bristling out of annoyance. Shiki placed one hand on his shoulder, and he calmed himself.

"I was hiding out in a cave in the forest until Joshua found me," I explained. Joshua took the explanation from there.

"He was still upset and hurt from thinking I didn't want to be with him, so he transformed into his dragon form and attacked me," he told them. "He almost killed me, but I changed his mind at the last second. I kissed him, and afterwards, he passed out from the physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion."

"Are you okay, Joshua?" Mr. H asked his leader.

"Yes, I'm fine," the silverette assured him, sounding a bit indignant. "I do have a question for you, though, Sanae."

"And that would be…?"

"Why did Neku's inner demon emerge so late? Shouldn't it have come out when I found him?" Joshua asked.

"Well, technically, a child's inner demon doesn't emerge when they turn eight," Mr. H started. "It emerges when the child is put through some sort of trauma. Whether it's fight or flight, emotional, mental, or even physical trauma, that's what makes the demon in any of us come out."

"Then why not back when I was found?" I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Because you don't remember anything of your past before you were eight years old, so you wouldn't be able to remember any trauma," he explained. He looked at Joshua. "And it's actually time we got you to remember that."

"He's of age, isn't he, Sanae?" Josh sighed. Mr. H nodded, and came over to me.

"You ready to remember your past, Neku?" he asked me.

"I…yeah…" I murmured, sitting down. Joshua told the other three to leave, so they did, and Mr. H began to speak to me.

"Now, whatever you do, Neku, don't freak out. Try and remain calm," he told me firmly, and I nodded, starting to feel anxious. Joshua sat down beside me, holding my hand tightly in a reassuring way. I heard Mr. H start to speak to me, but what he was saying didn't register in my mind. Instead, I felt like I was going into a trance. My eyes closed, and when I opened them again, I was in a different place.

_Everything was normal, and I was in a village. I heard someone calling my name, so I looked to see two people, a man and a woman, running towards me. I realized I was smaller, and I didn't feel my wings on my back anymore. The man and woman running towards me each had large, black, leathery wings. An alarm went off in the village, and I felt fear pool in my stomach._

"_Neku, you must run, now!" the man, who resembled me, yelled._

"_Come on, Neku, I'll take you somewhere so you're safe!" the woman, who also looked similar to me, said urgently, and she picked me up and ran off somewhere after kissing the man. I realized they must have been my parents. There was an explosion nearby as my mother took to the air, flying me somewhere safe._

"_What's going on, Mother?" I asked her._

"_It's that gang of demons. Someone in our village attacked them, and they're coming for revenge," she explained._

"_Who, Mother?" I pressed._

"_Yoshiya Kiryu, or Joshua, and his group that follows him," she answered. "Some foolish bastard in our village tried to attack him, and now he wants revenge." I remained silent after that, but when we neared the old abandoned park, she was shot down by a flaming arrow in her chest._

"_MOTHER!" I screamed, but it was too late. She would be dead by the time we hit the ground. She turned me up, making it as to where I wouldn't hit the ground first, and her body would protect me. She hit the ground, landing heavily, and I winced from the impact. My mother's body burned until only ashes remained, and I stood quickly, starting to stumble away, terrified._

_Eventually, I passed out from exhaustion, where I heard my mother's voice whisper to me, "Stay alive and safe…" My vision went black after that._

I opened my eyes, and I was back in front of Joshua and my home, and the silverette was watching me worriedly.

"Neku? Are you okay?" he asked quietly, worry evident in his voice.

"I…don't know…" I whispered.

"What did you see?" Mr. H asked.

"I saw my parents, and how my mother was trying to hide me and keep me safe, but she was shot down," I breathed. "She told me that someone had tried to attack Joshua, so you guys were all coming for revenge. Right when we neared the place you found me, Josh, she was shot down with a flaming arrow, and she died."

"I didn't realize you were a part of that, Neku…" Joshua murmured, looking and sounding regretful.

"Neither did I," Mr. H added. "I never would have thought. When I shot that arrow, I thought I was just killing someone who was trying to escape, not someone trying to protect their child."

I whimpered quietly, feeling grief wash over me, and Joshua pulled me close to him, murmuring soothing words in my ear as he pressed my back against his chest. I began to cry, feeling the sorrow over losing my family all those years ago finally hit me. Sobbing, I turned and fisted my hands into the material of Joshua's shirt. I choked out my sobs as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Neku, I really am," the silverette whispered to me. I merely continued to cry, and he let me soak his shirt with my tears.

After about a half hour of crying, I calmed down enough to start to fall asleep in Josh's arms. I felt him carry me into the house and tuck me into the bed, but before he left, I heard him speak.

"I love you, Neku. I'm sorry," he murmured before leaving the room. I struggled with my exhaustion, trying to wake up, and I beat back my tiredness. I scrambled out of bed, hurrying after Joshua, and hugged him from behind when I caught up to him.

"Don't be sorry, Joshua," I mumbled into his shoulder. "You didn't know." He clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"I just…I thought you would hate me for that…" he muttered. I shook my head.

"I don't. Isn't that obvious?" I breathed. Josh turned and held me close, wrapping his wings around me. He kissed my forehead before taking me back to our room. As we cuddled close to each other, him wrapping his wings around me again, he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you, Neku," he murmured.

"Love you, too, Josh," I whispered back, and then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: And there's chapter 5 for you all! R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter, and I'm putting in a surprise for you all! Later, anyway. Btw, don't be too surprised. I love this stuff. At least it's a lemon, though! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 6

X*X(5 Years Later)X*X

Joshua and I had been together for five years, and things have gone really well for us. We had become even closer, if that was possible. We weren't the only ones that had gotten together, though; Beat and Shiki were together as well. Rhyme was the happiest for her older brother, but we were all happy for them.

Mr. H, although he had helped me to relive the pain of my forgotten past, was still in our group. He had almost left because of how guilty he felt, but Joshua and I convinced him to stay.

Since things had been going so well between me and Josh, we were going to have a peaceful, and possibly sexual, evening at home.

"Neku? What are you doing?" Speak of the demon. I looked down at him from where I was sitting in the tree I was usually in, and smirked.

"Waiting for you to get finished making dinner," I teased.

"Well, it's ready, so come on down!" he called over his shoulder, already heading back into the house. I pushed off, landing lightly on my feet, and followed him in. As soon as I closed the door behind me, though, I was surprised I couldn't smell anything that he could have cooked.

"Hey, Josh—?" I started to say, but was cut off by my lover kissing me deeply. I was quick to respond, but in the back of my mind, I thought, amused, _'So THAT'S why he didn't make dinner.'_

I felt his tongue press against my lips, so I allowed him entry, feeling his slick muscle sweep through my mouth, tasting me. Sucking gently on his tongue, I heard and felt the pleasured moans and groans he emitted. The sounds caused my blood to start rushing in a more…southern direction, and I moaned quietly. Eventually we broke apart for air, and we were both breathing heavily as we leaned on each other.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Joshua panted, and I nodded. The silverette picked me up, bridal-style, and carried me to our room, where he laid me out on the bed, kissing me passionately again. I kissed Josh back enthusiastically, moaning into his mouth as he slid a hand up my shirt, and then dragged his nails down my chest.

He moved to my neck, nipping, licking, and sucking at various places on my pale skin. I shivered when he whispered my name against my throat, and felt his arousal pressed on my own. I began tugging at his shirt, but ended up ripping the material off of his torso instead.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he giggled, looking at me. His typically violet eyes had darkened with lust.

"Just fuck me already, would ya?" I grumbled, making him chuckle.

"As you wish," he breathed in my ear huskily, making me flush and sending shivers up and down my spine. Next thing I knew, Joshua had ripped my own shirt off, and was working on removing my pants. I feverishly undid the button to his jeans, and then unzipped his fly. Josh quickly slid his jeans off while I squirmed out of my own pants.

Finally, our boxers came off, and I moaned loudly at the pressure of his erection pushing against my own. Suddenly, I felt a slick finger slip inside of my entrance, causing me to squeak in surprise. I didn't realize he had lubed up his fingers already. I watched Joshua as he thrust his finger in and out of me. His eyes had darkened considerably with lust, and his face was flushed like mine. Joshua stuck a second finger in me, and I moaned again. By the time he finished stretching me with two, I was a mewling, moaning mess beneath him.

That's when the third slid in, and I whimpered at the feeling. That one had hurt a little bit. Josh kissed me gently so as to distract me from the twinges of pain as he stretched me further, scissoring me. His fingers brushed against my prostate, making me cry out in his mouth through the kiss from pleasure. Eventually, Joshua withdrew his fingers once he felt I was stretched enough. Suddenly, I felt his hard, hot cock pressing against my entrance.

"Ready?" the silverette asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered with a small nod. Joshua then pushed into me, making me clench my eyes shut and grit my teeth so as not to whimper from the pain. Once fully sheathed within me, he waited until I was ready to move. I waited for about a minute before stuttering impatiently, "D-dammit Josh, m-move already!"

"With pleasure," he growled, smirking, and almost completely pulled out…just to snap his hips forward and slam into me, hitting my prostate dead on. I cried out loudly, my vision going white and seeing stars.

"Ho-holy sh-shit, Josh! Right there!" I stammered, gripping his back. I dug my nails into his skin, holding onto him tight, and he bit down gently on my neck in response. The pressure of his teeth on my neck increased, however, as my moans and mewls increased in frequency and pitch.

I felt amazing, but the pleasure became even more amazing when my lover's hand snaked between us and began to pump me in time with his thrusts. Joshua was panting as he thrust harshly into me, and I was beginning to feel the pleasure start to overcome me.

"I-I'm gonna—" I started to say, but Josh cut me off by kissing me passionately.

"Let's cum together, Neku," he whispered against my lips. I merely moaned loudly in response, but the moan turned into a scream as I came all over Joshua's hand. In the same instant, I felt his white hot seed spill into me, filling me completely. As he came, he groaned lowly, and then pulled out at the end of his orgasm. The silverette collapsed next to me, breathing hard, and I watched him in concern.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Never better, Nekky," he smirked, and kissed me softly through the haze of heat and skin. I kissed him back for a few seconds before breaking it off, wincing slightly at the pain in my ass.

"Shit, I'll be sore tomorrow," I grumbled, glaring playfully at him. "You fucked me a bit too good, Josh."

"As I should have," he giggled. "I love you, Neku." He then kissed me deeply, drawing a quiet moan from me, and then broke off the kiss, breathing hard again.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, feeling worried about my lover.

"I'm fine, Neku, just tired," he assured me. I raised a brow at him, but decided to leave it be. He covered me with one of his wings before murmuring, "Goodnight Neku. I love you."

"Love you, too, Josh. Goodnight…" I sighed before falling asleep.

A/N: Well, I was going to end the fic with this chapter, but I decided not to. You'll get my surprise in the next chappie! Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, and now you'll get to read the surprise! Can anyone guess it? I hope you do! When you review, let me know if you guessed the surprise before it's even mentioned! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 7

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

I retched again, emptying the contents of my stomach for the third time today. Spitting, I stood and flushed the toilet. There was a small knock at the bathroom door, followed by Joshua's voice calling, "Neku? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I croaked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Can I come in?"

"…Sure," I shrugged, and unlocked the door for him. He came into the bathroom, his expression one of worry.

"What's going on, Neku?" the silverette questioned, holding me close to him with my back against his chest.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm just feeling a bit sick, that's all," I assured him. He hugged me gently before speaking up.

"Maybe we should have Mr. H take a look at you," he suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Good idea," I murmured. "Do you think you can get him? I don't want to get sick outside or something…"

"No problem, I'll be right back," he said, and got me settled into bed before leaving to find him. About fifteen minutes later, he was back with the dark-haired demon.

"How are you holding up, Neku?" Joshua asked as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine now, just tired," I replied, yawning sleepily with a small smile. I was just happy he was with me. Mr. H crouched down so he was level with me, but straightened up when I sat up.

"So, Neku, what's been going on?" he asked.

"I've been getting sick at least twice a day for the past month or so," I told him.

"Anything else?"

"I've been more tired than usual, but that's it," I shrugged.

"Did the tiredness start around the same time as the throwing up?"

"Yeah, somewhere around there," I admitted. "Do you know what's going on with me, Mr. H?"

"I think so. Neku, I not entirely certain, but I think you're pregnant," he told me, and I stiffened. Everything was silent for a long time.

"What?" I finally whispered. I looked at Joshua uncertainly, and he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was staring at the wall, appearing to be deep in thought. "Josh?" He didn't reply right away. Right before I could say his name again, he spoke up.

"I didn't think you were a male demon capable of pregnancy," he murmured. My eyes widened in shock.

"You mean you knew it was possible?!" I demanded.

"…"

"Answer me, Josh!" I growled.

"I've heard of it, but I didn't think you were one," he said quietly. My body immediately reacted to his words. Shifting into my dragon form, I crashed through the ceiling, flying away swiftly into the forest. My slim figure, even as a dragon, allowed me to weave through the trees and brush with ease. I faintly heard Joshua's voice call after me, but I ignored him.

I began to slow when I reached the river, quickly dropping into the flowing water and making sure they would lose my scent. As I traveled further into the forest on foot, tears began to flow silently down my scaled cheeks. I reverted to my human form, and climbed a tree to sit in and cry.

A sudden snap of a branch made me look up, scared. I didn't want to be found by any of Joshua's group, and especially not Joshua himself. Not yet, anyway. I caught a glimpse of something black and grey below me, and I silenced myself. I didn't recognize the scent of the demon below, and that wasn't good. An intruder in our territory meant something bad was bound to happen.

I watched from where I was crouched in the tree, but was horrified when a pair of golden eyes looked up at me. I froze, hoping to not be noticed, but no such luck. The demon smirked before climbing up to perch near me.

"Hehe. So, radian, what's a beauty like you doing so zetta alone up here?" he purred. I glared at him, bristling angrily as he leaned in closer.

"None of your business," I spat, growling now.

"So feisty, radian," the demon smirked. "Come with me, hectopascal, and I'll show you some zetta fun times."

"No," I snarled, and he became annoyed.

"No one refuses an offer like that, hectopascal," he snapped, and grabbed me roughly, beginning to climb down the tree. I struggled, and then shifted into my dragon form with a roar.

"Back _OFF_!" I snarled again, and allowed some flames to leak from my jaws. I flared my wings wide to make myself look larger, but it didn't seem to deter the demon in front of me.

Suddenly, he shifted into a large, grey and black griffon-like beast, but it looked more lion than eagle. He really just looked like a lion with eagle wings. He roared as well before lunging at me, growling. He struck me quickly and powerfully, his claws digging into the soft skin of my underside.

Hissing, I kicked him off, making him slam into a tree. He slid to the ground, coughing, but was up on his feet again soon after. He leapt at me again, but this time kicked me into a large rock. I slid to the ground, trembling from the pain and whimpering. I shot a thin jet of flames at him, which he was quick to dodge, but when he got close to me, I snapped my jaws at him, livid.

"So, hectopascal, whatcha gonna do now? You can't run," he pointed out, leering at me. I merely kept silent, which seemed to anger him more. "You'll learn to obey soon enough, radian."

"And why should he do that?" a very familiar voice growled, and then a silver dragon stepped into the small clearing. '_Joshua_,' I thought, shocked.

"You?!" the griffon snarled, baring his fangs at Josh.

"Why are you going after him, Sho?" the silverette demanded furiously. "He's already mine."

"What the hell are you talking about, hectopascal? There's no mark on him!" Sho retorted.

"Neku, shift to human form and pull down the collar of your shirt," Joshua ordered me without breaking eye contact with Sho. I did as I was told, and Sho growled when he saw the small bite mark on my neck that marked me as Joshua's. He turned away, but before leaving, he spoke.

"This is zetta far from over, radians!" he shouted, and then took off with a few beats of his wings. As soon as he was gone, Joshua reverted to his own human form and ran to where I sat, trembling. He wrapped his arms around my shaking form, and held me close to him.

"Neku? Neku, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me anymore," he whispered in my ear. The tears started to flow down my cheeks silently as I curled into him.

"I'm not mad at you," I mumbled through my tears. I was so close to being taken by someone else, and the fact that I'm now pregnant doesn't help my emotional stability. Josh kissed my forehead softly.

"That's good to hear," he murmured. Holding me closer, he added, "Let's go home, shall we?" I gave a small nod, and he picked me up and carried me home. When we got back to the house, he tucked me into our bed and crawled in next to me, wrapping one wing around me. "Neku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run away?" Josh questioned quietly.

"…I was…hurt," I replied. He gave me a puzzled expression, so I explained. "I thought you knew, and had kept it from me instead of saying anything sooner. I was upset and hurt that you would keep something like that from me…"

"But you know that I wasn't certain, right?" he asked.

"I do now, but before I wasn't so sure," I answered softly. I placed one hand on my tender stomach, and Joshua placed one of his over my own. I could really feel how soft my stomach was now; it was definitely weird. Tears began to well in my eyes again when I thought about how stupid I was for running off. "I'm sorry for running away, Josh…"

"Don't be. I understand, and besides, you weren't badly injured, and that's what matters," the silverette said, shaking his head slightly. "You know I love you, no matter what, right?"

"Of course, and I love you, too," I whispered back, kissing him.

"We'll be great parents, I promise," my lover told me after pulling back. "Now, sleep. It's been a long day for you, and I don't want anything to happen."

"All right," I sighed, yawning. "Love you, Josh."

"Love you, too, Neku."

A/N: End scene! R&R, peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, that last one wasn't too bad, was it? Kinda expected from someone who lurvs mpreg! Anyhoo, another time skip, but no biggie. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 8

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

I was now four months pregnant, and we still hadn't heard any word or received any sort of sign of an invasion or anything from Sho. Joshua was getting more and more anxious with each passing day, both about my pregnancy and the fact that Sho hadn't given us any kind of warning. The day following my encounter with the older demon, we had alerted Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, and Mr. H to his presence, and they swore to report anything, but they hadn't noticed a thing. We hadn't seen nor heard anything out of the ordinary, so it was odd. My stomach was also showing my pregnancy by now, and Joshua loved that. I was excited, too, and I couldn't wait until our baby was born.

"Neku? What are you thinking about?" Joshua's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Not much, just worried about why we haven't noticed anything about Sho yet," I answered. The silverette joined me where I sat in my tree.

"Well, try not to fret over it too much," he chided gently.

"What, like you?" I teased. He smirked and licked his lips.

"Don't start, or I'll have to punish you," Joshua replied, his voice low. I rolled my blue eyes at him.

"Hush you. And you know it's true; you've been anxious as all hell because we haven't detected anything from him," I retorted. He held my hand and stroked his thumb over the back of mine as he next spoke.

"That's because I'm worried about you and the baby and I don't ever want to lose you, Neku. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you both," he whispered, looking terrified. I gripped his hand firmly as I kissed his cheek.

"Don't even think like that," I growled. "Even if Sho does invade, no matter what, we'll all be together and defeat him. No matter what he throws at us." Suddenly, Rhyme came running over, Mr. H right behind her.

"Joshua! Neku! It's Sho! And he's got reinforcement!" she yelled, and then circled around and took back off in the direction she came from. Mr. H hung back and told us where to go before dashing after Rhyme.

"Shit, sounds like he must have gathered some followers," Joshua swore. We shifted to our dragon forms and took to the skies, flying to where Mr. H had directed us to go. As we got closer, the sound of roars echoed below us, and the stench of burning hair and flesh became strong.

"Dammit, that reeks!" I complained, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Josh nodded, but remained silent. The silver dragon and I glided down to land in a nearby clearing, where we quickly joined the others. We saw some unfamiliar demons fighting our friends, who had also resorted to fighting in their own dragon forms. There was a tigress, a giant snake, a big ox, a huge rat, and a large weasel. Each of the demons was fighting our friends, and Sho was watching from a high rock in his griffon form. The tigress was fighting Beat, the snake was fighting Rhyme, the ox against Shiki, and the rat and weasel were teamed up against Mr. H.

"Sho!" Joshua snarled, and he leapt at the griffon. I copied my lover, smashing a clawed hand into Sho's side. The gray-haired demon cried out from the pain, but snarled at me furiously. Joshua's blow followed right after mine as it hit his muzzle, cutting him off mid-snarl. Sho retaliated with a well-aimed, vicious kick to my right flank, sending me flying into a boulder. I smashed into it, yelping in pain, and slid to the ground, stunned.

I felt blood dripping from my wings, and the fiery pain coursing through them, and realized I had broken them. Risking a glance, I saw the bone sticking out of one, so I knew it was bad. There was also extreme pain in my left hind leg, so I knew that one was broken, too. I must have landed on it…Shit…

As I watched helplessly from where I lay on the ground in pain, Joshua darted around Sho, trying to dodge his blows. The silver dragon got a couple of swipes in with his claws before landing a solid punch to the griffon's side. Sho coughed loudly as he backed away a bit, the muscles in his side twitching from the pain he obviously felt.

"You ready for more?" Joshua taunted, and I tensed slightly. He shouldn't tease his opponent; it'll only make things worse. And it did. Sho glared heavily at Josh, coils of dark energy starting to flow from his body. The griffon's body was trembling from the dark power beginning to come over him, and I watched, terrified, as he grew in size and shape. His body shifted to become deadlier, his claws lengthening, the tip of his tail gained spikes, his wings became larger, and his body became covered in a thick layer of armor.

I noticed Joshua's expression become worried, but there was nothing I could do. I was crippled at the moment and couldn't fight. The least I could do, though, was place my bones correctly and hope they would heal quicker. I clicked the bones into place, trying to remain silent so as not to distract Joshua. I was successful, and when I finished, I heard an agonized howl echo through the clearing.

My head shot up, and I was horrified to see that Josh had been wounded, and was about to be killed by Sho. My lover was covered in gashes and cuts, and the griffon was about to sever Josh's jugular. I felt something react in me, and the next thing I knew, I had lost my mind.

Darkness exploded from my body, rolling off of me in waves. I stood, no longer feeling any pain in my body, just an extremely powerful instinct to protect. A low growl rumbled deep in my chest, and then I spoke.

"Leave. Him. _Alone_," I said threateningly, but my voice didn't sound like my own. It sounded like two voices speaking at once. I ignored it, my growl increasing in volume. Sho watched me warily from where he was leaned over Joshua, and then backed away slowly.

"What do you think you're gonna do, hectopascal?" the griffon sneered at me. I could tell he was starting to panic, though.

"Kill you," I snarled. I lunged at him, digging my razor-sharp claws into the side of his armor, and piercing it easily. As my claws dug in deeper, I grinned maliciously as I felt blood leak out of the wound. Twisting my claws, I dealt more damage to him, increasing the pain and intensity of the attack. Finally, I ripped my claws out from his side, causing him to howl in agony, and I grabbed him by the throat.

"Die, fool," I hissed, and smashed his body into the ground. I slammed his head into a rock, followed with a vicious bite to his shoulder. My hatred grew with each passing second that he wasn't dead. I delivered blow after blow, slash after slash, and bite after bite continuously, until Sho was within an inch of his life. Finally, I snapped his neck, finishing him off without a word.

Turning, I saw more threats, other demons that might harm Joshua or me. I roared loudly, making all of the remaining demons look up, alarmed. The dragons were tensed, while the other demons tried to rush me. Another explosion of darkness from my body blasted them, and they fell to the ground, dead as well. The dragons watched me, terrified, as I growled lowly and began to approach.

"Neku, NO!" a very familiar voice yelled to me, but I ignored it and continued to slowly make my way towards them. Suddenly, a sharp pain in my head made me drop to my belly, hissing in pain.

"What's…happening…?" I growled, the pain increasing. I clenched my eyes shut tight and gritted my teeth. I heard footsteps running to my side, and I collapsed, laying on one side and gripping my head from the agony.

"Neku, open your eyes! Look at me!" that same voice as before begged. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and my stressed reptilian blue met panicked human violet. I couldn't get the pain in my head to die down, however, but I still felt my body steadily revert to my human form. Even then, the agony wouldn't stop.

All of a sudden, though, I felt soft lips on my own, and the feeling instantly calmed me. My eyes slipped closed, and I relaxed into the kiss. Kissing back, I felt a pair of arms pull me closer, and then I heard crying. Pulling back a little and opening my eyes, I saw that Joshua was crying. Stunned, I hugged him back tight, and he rested his chin on top of my head. I felt his hot tears fall into my hair as he continued to cry.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" he whispered, shifting and burying his face in my shoulder. "I didn't want the darkness to take over you…I couldn't." I didn't say anything; instead, I merely let him cry on my shoulder while the others around us shifted back to their human forms. The silverette soon calmed himself, and then pulled away to look at me.

"Are you okay now?" I asked, studying his expression carefully.

"I should be asking you that," he replied. "But yes, I'm fine now. Let's just go home, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," I agreed, nodding. My shoulders slumped as my exhaustion became obvious. "I don't think I'll make it back on my own, though…"

"I'll help you," Mr. H said, joining us. He looked at Joshua. "I'll help you both back. You're both in serious condition, so you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks, Sanae," the silverette said gratefully, and heaved himself to his feet. He started to walk ahead of us towards home, adding to the others, "If your wounds are already tended to, go on home and rest. Report to me when you're healed."

They nodded in unison, and then headed to their respectful homes as well. Mr. H picked me up and carried me back home, where I was treated for numerous cuts, plus my broken bones. I had placed them correctly before killing Sho, but they weren't fully healed. Joshua, on the other hand, was treated for all of his gashes and cuts, as well as a fractured wing. By the time Mr. H had us completely patched up and bandaged, the sun had set and Josh and I were both exhausted.

"All right you two, get plenty of sleep tonight," he said sternly. "Especially you, Neku. Because you're pregnant, I don't want you overdoing it."

"Yes sir," I replied sleepily, and he nodded, satisfied, before leaving. Once he was gone, I carefully rolled over to face the silverette next to me. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier about the darkness taking over me?" I asked quietly. He tensed slightly, but then relaxed and sighed before answering.

"Every demon is born with a dark power source," he began. "If a demon exceeds their own limits and can't fight any longer, they tap into that power. That darkness gives them a boost and allows them to keep fighting. Once they use it, though, they can't stop using it and lose themselves in it. The dark energy controls them and makes them more malicious. That's what happened with Sho before you intervened. And that's also what happened to you. I never wanted that to happen to anyone I care about, and it was a miracle that you didn't lose yourself to that power."

"…It's probably because I was brought back by you," I guessed. At his perplexed expression, I added, "I mean, when it happened, I felt an overwhelming instinct to protect you, and failed to recognize anyone but you."

"That makes sense," Josh agreed. "Look, let's just get some sleep. We're both physically and mentally exhausted, you more so than me, so let's just be happy that we're all alive and safe now."

"All right," I yawned, and started to close my eyes, but not before feeling a jab to my stomach. My eyes snapped wide open, and I stared at Joshua, shocked.

"Neku? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I said nothing, just merely placed his hand over my stomach, watching his expression become ecstatic when that jab came again. "The baby's kicking?!" he gasped, and I chuckled.

"Seems like it," I grinned, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh thank god the baby's okay…" he whispered, and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back eagerly, and we broke apart once the need for air became too great. "I love you, Neku."

"I love you, too, Joshua," I breathed, and we kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: And there we go! The end of Sho Minamimoto! I hope you guys liked the little happy ending for this chapter~ R&R, peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And another lemon for you guys, and then it'll be the birthing chapter! Ahem. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Demon Inside

Chapter 9

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

It had been two whole weeks since the fight against Sho and his demons, and by now Joshua and I were fully healed from our wounds. My left leg was still a little sore, and on rainy days it became pretty achy, but otherwise, I was fine. Mr. H had actually instructed me, though, to stay on strict bed rest. And that's what I was doing. I was just lying in bed, doing nothing, but I was starting to feel antsy. If only Joshua would come in here and help keep me busy. I don't know what, but something is better than nothing…

"Neku?" And there he is. I swear he has a strange knack for knowing when I need him. He entered our room, coming over to me and sitting on the edge of our bed. "You okay?"

"You've asked me that god knows how many times today, Josh, and each time the answer is yes," I retorted. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm just getting antsy because I can't do much."

"Really now?" he said, lips curling into a smirk. I watched him warily, not sure what was going through his head.

"What are you scheming now?" I questioned, and his eyes glinted with something I couldn't read.

"Oh, nothing. You said you're bored, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…What about that?" I said.

"I can cure your boredom easily," he boasted, and I raised a brow at him.

"What are you thinking, Josh?" I demanded suspiciously. He leaned over me, licking his lips a bit.

"Try to guess," he whispered, and then kissed me passionately. I was quick to respond, kissing him back hungrily. I hadn't had sex in four and a half months, so I wanted Joshua bad. I love him, and he makes me feel good, even more so when we have sex, so shut up.

Joshua nipped gently at my lips, making me gasp, so he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I moaned quietly into his mouth, and then began sucking on his tongue and drawing pleasured groans from the silverette. Finally, we parted for air, each of us breathing heavily.

"Shit, I know where you're going with this now," I panted. I smirked at Joshua's worried look. "And I want to go there." His face split into a cocky grin, and he kissed me deeply again. As we kissed, I felt his hand start to slide up inside my shirt along my chest, making me shiver with anticipation. Soon enough, he had me on my back, shirtless, and was kissing me with more passion than I had ever experienced with him.

I ripped Joshua's shirt off as well, becoming impatient with the silverette. He giggled at me, making me growl in response.

"Just fuck me already!" I snapped, getting irritated.

"Patience, Nekky," Josh chided. "Good things come to those who wait~"

"Says the one who isn't pregnant," I grumbled. Joshua carefully straddled me, avoiding my pregnant belly, and kissed my stomach tenderly, causing me to feel twinges of pleasure run up and down my spine. I moaned softly in satisfaction from it, making my lover look up at me.

"It feels that good, huh?" he guessed, and I nodded, blushing. Grinning, he rubbed my stomach sensually, my moans becoming louder and more high-pitched. Switching to my nipples, he latched onto one with his lips, toying with the other with his hand. I squeaked at the feeling of him swirling his tongue around the nub.

"Fucking-A, Josh, stop—uh—teasing me!" I growled, moaning mid-sentence. The silverette merely giggled and smirked before pulling out a little bottle of lube and slicking up three fingers. I yanked my pants and boxers off, feeling a little too eager, but it would be worth it.

Joshua stuck in the first finger without warning, making me yelp at the weird feeling. As soon as I had adjusted to it, he slid in the second, causing me to squirm, but I soon got used to it as he scissored me. When Josh slipped in the third, I moaned loudly, as he had brushed against my prostate. He stretched me, making me whimper quietly, and when he heard my whimper, he kissed me softly, withdrawing his fingers.

"You're ready, Neku," he whispered against my lips. Pulling away, the silverette tugged off his jeans and boxers, and then slicked up his cock before pressing it against my entrance. At my nod, he pushed into me, and I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut from the twinges of pain. "So tight…" Joshua breathed as he continued to enter me.

Finally, he was buried within me to the hilt, Joshua waited for about three seconds before beginning to thrust into me. I didn't make a sound of protest, so he made small thrusts into me. After about a minute of this, I got impatient.

"F-faster, Josh," I stammered.

"With pleasure, Nekky~" my lover giggled, and immediately picked up the pace. I was about to protest him calling me that when he slammed into my prostate, hard.

"_H-holy sh-shit!_" I cried out. "There, dammit! Don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning to," Joshua panted against my neck, kissing it and nipping at my skin. He lapped at my throat, sucking on it and leaving a noticeable mark. As he thrust into me, I felt the waves of pleasure crash of me, making me cry out from ecstasy. Joshua's hand snaked between us and began to stroke at my member, and I gasped as the pleasure increased. Far too soon, however, I was about to cum.

"I-I'm gonna—" I started to say, but Joshua sealed his lips against my own.

"Together, Neku," he breathed against them. And with that, his body stiffened slightly as his white hot seed spilled inside of me. As he rode out his own orgasm, I screamed as I came as well. Joshua pulled out once we were both finished, and fell over to lie beside me, panting hard. I was breathing just as heavily, but I still watched my lover as we tried to catch our breath. Eventually, he reached a shaky hand up to stroke my cheek.

"That had to be the best sex we've ever had," the silverette said softly. I chuckled quietly, agreeing with him. "Love you, Neku."

"Love you, too, Josh," I yawned, and then stretched carefully, even extending my wings for good measure. Folding them against my back again, I asked, "What brought it on, anyway?"

"You said you were bored, so what better cure than sex?" he giggled, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"That and you're a lusting beast when I'm pregnant like this," I snorted.

"True enough," he laughed. When he sobered up, I glanced outside, and realized the sun had set already. Suddenly, my stomach growled, and Joshua laughed again. "Sounds like someone's hungry, huh?"

"…Shut up," I muttered, blushing. Smirking, I added, "And the father must get his mate and child food, then."

"Oh, so you're admitting you're the girl out of us, then?" Josh grinned.

"You're more girly than me," I retorted.

"Except for in bed," he giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…just get me something to eat," I grumbled.

"Yes sir," Joshua chuckled, and got out of bed, grabbing something for me to eat, and then once I had eaten, I laid back in bed, sighing.

"Shit, you wore me out," I yawned, and my lover crawled back into bed with me.

"Then sleep, Nekky," the silverette ordered, and wrapped his arms loosely around me. "Goodnight and I love you."

"'Night Josh…Love you, too," I mumbled, and fell asleep.

A/N: Well then, that was a pleasant lemon and fluffy scene, now wasn't it? R&R, peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: BIRTHING CHAPTER! EEEEEEEEEE! …Ahem. By the way, this is also the final chapter. I'm doing the time skip for after the birth in this chapter, too. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the baby.

Demon Inside

Chapter 10

X*X(4 ½ Months Later)X*X

I was at nine months by now, and shit, I felt huge. Not to mention exhausted. I swear, Joshua had been fucking me practically every damn week at least once. I had no idea what had gotten into him, but I guess the sight of me being pregnant turned him on. Often. Not that I minded, but my ass was fucking sore, thank you very much.

Rolling over onto my other side, I watched the bedroom door, waiting for said demon to come home. He was with Mr. H, doing something. I had no idea what, except that it was for the baby. I sighed heavily; why couldn't Joshua have just stayed home with me? I was getting lonely and bored.

Finally, I heard the door to the house open, and I called out a greeting, which my lover's voice answered. Soon enough, he came into our room, sitting on the edge of the bed near my chest.

"Hey Neku, how are you feeling?" Joshua asked.

"My ass is sore, how's that?" I grumbled, and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but at least I made you feel good, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but at what cost? I'm going to be giving birth any day now, and I'd rather not be more sore than necessary," I muttered. Scooting closer, the silverette placed a hand on my stomach.

"At least you're going to have the baby soon," he said softly. His face lit up when he felt our child kick. "Seems it'll be sooner than later, though."

"Good thing, too," I nodded. "I'm tired of being huge."

"Oh please," Josh scoffed. "You're still beautiful."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still huge," I retorted. My lover kissed my tender stomach gently before replying.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he said. I raised a brow at him.

"Where are you going with this?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"What I mean is that I'll love you no matter what, even if you feel like I shouldn't," Josh explained, and I shook my head at him, smiling.

"You're such a sap," I chuckled, and he joined in, but I was cut off when there was a sharp pain in my abdomen. Gasping, I looked at Joshua, realizing what this meant. "The baby's coming," I said urgently. "Get Mr. H!" Joshua hesitated before taking off to find the older demon.

A sudden wet feeling between my legs indicated my water had broken, and it was definitely time to give birth. Shit. Carefully, I sat myself up on the bed, and sat back against the pillows, hissing through my teeth at the pain that shot through me every few seconds. Ten minutes passed, and then the front door slammed open, followed by the bedroom door. Mr. H and Joshua came over to me, the silverette holding my hand and Mr. H checking me over. Once he finished, he straightened up, pushing his shades up a bit.

"Yeah, you were right, J, Neku's going to give birth here soon," he said to Josh. He then looked at me. "You ready for this, Neku?"

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I replied. Mr. H chuckled before answering.

"No you don't. But you'll have Josh and me here for ya," he pointed out. "Now, you're almost ready, surprisingly, but that's good. I'll let you know when you can start to push." I nodded to him, and yelped as another contraction ran through me. Joshua squeezed my hand lightly, and I squeezed back much tighter, whimpering at the pain.

This went on for what felt like several hours, but was really only two. When a couple hours had passed and the contractions became stronger, Mr. H checked me. Not even a minute had passed before he straightened up again, looking more serious than usual.

"It's time, Neku," he said, and I cringed internally. If I had pointed ears, they would have been flat against my head. Weird thought process, but still. Joshua kissed my forehead before murmuring encouragement in my ear. Mr. H gave me instructions, and when he told me to push, I did.

As this pattern went on, I would give low screams as I pushed, falling back against the pillows Joshua had propped up behind my back for me when I stopped. I must have been breaking Joshua's hand, my grip on it was so tight, but the silverette didn't complain. In fact, he kept a firm hold on my hand the entire time. Eventually, Mr. H looked at me.

"Just the shoulders this time, Neku, and then I can pull it out from there," he told me, and I nodded timidly. When told to, I pushed as hard as I could, screaming full-on from the effort, my scream turning into a yelp as I felt the shoulders. Once ten seconds had passed, I stopped, breathing harshly. Josh wiped the sweat from my forehead with a cool, damp cloth, and I cast him a grateful look. "Good job, Neku. I'll pull it out from here."

I nodded, panting from the exertion, and looked at Joshua, smiling tiredly. He smiled back at me, and he looked to Mr. H, who had snipped the umbilical cord. After cleaning off our child, he brought it over to us, wrapped up in a soft blue blanket.

"Ready to see your son?" he asked, and we nodded eagerly. The older demon handed me the bundle, and Joshua and I both gazed in wonder at our son.

He had pale skin, but his cheeks were rosy red. His hair was a pale orange, lighter than my own in shade. When he opened his eyes, I gasped, seeing that his eyes were two different colors. While the left was violet like Josh's, his right was blue like mine. I held him close, feeling tears of joy start to form in my eyes.

"He's beautiful, Neku," Josh breathed.

"Yeah, and he's ours," I murmured.

"What's his name gonna be?" Mr. H asked.

"Akuma," I said immediately. Both Josh and Mr. H nodded, satisfied.

"It's a good name," Mr. H remarked, and then turned to leave. "I'm going to leave you three be, but I'll stop by later to check in. Get some rest, Neku."

"I will," I replied, and looked at Joshua, happier than I'd ever been. "I love you, Josh."

"Love you, too, Neku," my lover answered automatically, and stroked Akuma's cheek with his finger. "Get some rest, Neku. You deserve it. I'll take care of Akuma, okay?"

"All right…" I yawned, and the silverette carefully took our son from my arms.

"Sleep tight, Neku," I heard Joshua say before falling asleep.

X*X(13 Years Later)X*X

Thirteen years have passed since Akuma was born, and he had swiftly wormed his way into everyone's hearts. Everyone in our group absolutely adored him, but no one more than Joshua and me. After all, we're his parents. Akuma had grown quite a bit over the years, too.

His fuzzy baby hair had lengthened into spiked hair slightly longer than mine, and in a similar style, too. The locks were still a pale orange shade, too. His eyes had remained the same as he became older, yet they always held a certain sense of hidden wisdom and curiosity in them. His demon side had also emerged about two years back, and like the rest of him, it was certainly unique. While in his human form, his left wing was silver and his right was black. In his dragon form, however, he had a beautiful arrangement of silver and black scales that complimented his form quite nicely. His eyes, though reptilian in that form, also remained the same.

Today, we were going out to hunt for the first warm day in a couple of months. It was nice out this morning, and it felt good to warm myself on the roof with my wings wide open to absorb the heat from the morning sun. As I lay there, I heard Joshua call out for me.

"Neku? Neku!" he called, and I sat up.

"Up here, Joshua," I answered back, and he looked up to see me on the roof. He jumped up to join me, and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ready for today?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, and once Akuma wakes up, we'll get going to hunt," I said, and he smirked.

"Do you want some personal time for the first day of spring tonight?" he offered, and I blushed darkly.

"Yes…" I mumbled shyly, and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Perfect," the silverette murmured, and pulled back slightly. "How about we go get Akuma up now?"

"Sure, that way we can get back sooner before the heat becomes too much," I agreed. We hopped down onto the ground and walked inside, and while Joshua waited in the living room, I went into Akuma's bedroom to wake him.

"Akuma," I said softly, gently waking the young demon. "Come on, it's morning. Time to wake up."

"…Mmmm…But Mom, I'm still tired…" he sighed sleepily. "Can't I sleep in today?"

"But it's the first day of spring, and you're going hunting this morning with your dad and me," I reminded him. He sat up quickly, grimacing at the sudden dizziness he felt from sitting up too fast. "Excited much?" I teased.

"Yeah, because I haven't gone hunting with both you and Dad since last autumn!" he said eagerly.

"Good point," I nodded. "Well, the sooner you get up and dressed, the sooner we can leave."

"Okay, I'll hurry," he told me, and I left him in peace to get dressed. When I rejoined Joshua, I straddled him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Mmm, are you excited about tonight, Nekky?" he asked teasingly, his voice lowered so Akuma wouldn't hear us. We didn't need to scar the poor kid for life at his age, especially considering he's immortal.

"Yes, seeing as we're alone tonight," I whispered back with a small smile. "Just you and me, close together…"

"Ugh, don't make me scare the shit out of Akuma, Neku," Josh groaned softly. "I don't want to jump you right here and now with Akuma here, but I can't control myself if you tease me like this…" I laughed lightly at him, and stood up.

"All right, just don't hold back tonight," I breathed in his ear, and he whined in protest as his control began to waver.

"Damn it, Neku, you're gonna pay tonight," he hissed, playfully glaring at me. I laughed at him, and ran outside to shift into my dragon form with Akuma. My son was quick to join me, and Joshua followed shortly after.

"Ready to hunt?" I asked, and Akuma nodded eagerly. We then flew off into the forest, hunting throughout the day for plenty of prey. By the time we returned home, the sun was setting, and Mr. H was waiting for us at the front door.

"Hi Uncle Sanae!" Akuma called as we landed lightly in front of him. He waved casually as we shifted back into our human forms.

"Heya kiddo," he greeted as Akuma hugged him. "Had a good day hunting, I see."

"Yeah, I caught a big buck!" he cried out. "Oh yeah, Mom and Dad said I get to spend the night with you, too!"

"Yup, I heard," he grinned.

"Thanks for watching him for tonight, Sanae," Joshua told him gratefully.

"No problem, Boss. My pleasure," Mr. H nodded. "All right, I'll take him now; get him off your hands."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Akuma!" I said, and he hugged me and then Joshua before running off with Mr. H. As soon as they were out of sight, Joshua yanked me by my wrist into the house and into the bedroom, kissing me passionately. When we broke apart for air, I looked at the silverette teasingly.

"Just couldn't wait, could ya?" I smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me, Neku," he growled, kissing me harder and more deeply. I was swift to respond, my tongue fighting against his for dominance, but he dominated easily. Joshua dropped me on the bed when we parted again, and I saw the growing erection in his pants.

"Already hard, huh, Josh? Wow, I must really turn you on," I laughed.

"You told me earlier not to hold back, and I'm not going to this time, Neku," he reminded me with a smirk, and I gulped a bit nervously. I regret saying that now! "And I remember telling you that you would pay~"

Josh ripped my shirt off, making me yelp in shock. Shit, he wants sex, and he wants it right now! I tugged off his own shirt quickly as he removed my pants & boxers in one swift movement. He kissed me heatedly again as I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. Joshua slicked up three fingers with lube before sticking the first one in me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, and squirmed slightly on the mattress.

When I adjusted to the first, he slipped in the second, scissoring me and stretching me wide. He slid in the third as soon as I began to move my hips against his fingers. Again, he scissored me widely, stretching and preparing me for his length that was soon to replace the fingers. I moaned as I rocked my hips back on his fingers, crying out from pure ecstasy when they brushed against my prostate.

Josh withdrew his fingers, making me whine at the loss, but I quickly silenced myself when he pressed his hardened cock at my entrance.

"Ready, Neku?" he asked, and I nodded. He began to press himself into me, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight, hissing through my clenched teeth as he slowly entered me. As soon as Josh's cock was completely buried within me, he stilled, waiting for me to adjust. I only waited for about thirty seconds before opening my eyes and gazing into his violet eyes, darkened with overpowering lust.

"Move," I whispered, and the silverette smirked before replying.

"Gladly."

He pulled out about halfway and then slammed back into me, hard, hitting my prostate roughly in the process. I moaned loudly as he began to thrust into me, unrelenting in his roughness and speed. Gripping his back tightly, I dug my nails into his pale skin as he moved, making him hiss from the pain, but he didn't let up in his thrusts.

Joshua kissed me passionately while thrusting, tasting me and moving his tongue smoothly against my own. I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts, moaning and mewling loudly and uncontrollably. The silverette snaked his hand in between us and began to stroke at my weeping member, making me cry out. As he pumped me in time with his thrusts, I felt my end approaching.

"J-Josh, I-I'm gonna—" I started to stammer, but my lover covered my mouth with his own.

"Together," he whispered against my lips. He gave a particularly hard thrust and I screamed as I came, cum splashing up onto our stomachs. Joshua bit down firmly on my neck as he came with a groan, his hot seed filling me. Eventually, Joshua pulled out carefully, collapsing next to me, panting heavily.

"Holy shit…Neku…that…was amazing…" Joshua breathed, wrapping his arms loosely around me and kissing me softly. I curled into his side, inhaling his wonderfully warm scent, and sighed.

"You're amazing," I countered, and he giggled.

"As are you, Nekky, as are you," he replied. I smiled, content, and fell asleep in Joshua's arms, thinking about the beginning.

If I hadn't been born a demon, I never would have been able to be with Joshua. It would have been too dangerous. I'm just so grateful for the life I now live with this demon inside.

A/N: Sorry about the late as hell update, but I'm just glad I finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, as it's now finished. R&R, peeps!


End file.
